No Glove, No Love
by whathefuckglovefetish
Summary: "Eugene might have found the one thing that was more powerful, more magnetizing than the smolder!...and of all things it was a simple pair of gloves."


**This crazy idea came to me while I was browsing the wonderful blogging website known to most as Tumblr. So you can also partially thank Tellthattomyfryingpan and idontdobackstory for this mess. Anyways if you have chosen to read this I must warn this might get SUGGESTIVE but nothing crazy because well I'm a little too PG 13 for that. **

**So get ready for my weirdness to explode and leave strange rainbow goo all over this story…**

Fall had come and left the entire kingdom in a blanket of colourful leaves and a slight autumn chill that nipped at the tips of noses and made them bright red. But now even fall was beginning to conclude, having everyone in a rush to finish some final errands before Jack Frost could get his cold hands on the kingdom. The town was buzzing; farmers were collecting the last of their crops before the fields were filled with snow, people were traveling before snow could cover the roads and make it difficult to journey through the land. With even his girlfriend in the winter rush Eugene felt a little useless.

Rapunzel had been fairly busy recently, with her princess lessons and some other princess duties that she had.

Of course he had never really minded, he understood her role in the kingdom. But he did make notice of this one day as Rapunzel strode right past him quickly without even acknowledging him. No Eugene didn't mind, maybe she was in such a rush she just didn't notice him.

"Hey Blondie." He called grinning at her charmingly.

She continued walking, _nothing_! Not even an acknowledging nod or smile. He stepped in front of her his arms open ready for a hug, maybe even a kiss, if she was lucky. But she scolded at him and maneuvered past him leaving the man stunned and basking in bitter rejection.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why so quick to leave? Aren't you even going to say hi to me?" He said waggling his eyebrows for charming, seducing effect.

She _rolled her eyes!_ That made him slightly hurt, the way so glared sternly at him as if he were an annoying five year old and not the pure utter smooth and alluring man that he was.

"Eugene, I don't have to time for your _games,_" ouch that hurt like a punch to the gut, "I'm late for my etiquette class! You know how my teacher is." She said gritting her teeth as she thought about her teacher's annoying shrill voice telling her about how she had to be a 'responsible young woman if she were to soon rule over this kingdom.'

Before Eugene could piece together the fact that he was in fact being cockblocked by an etiquette class she was already long gone down the hallway leaving him in her dust.

Eugene frowned before continuing his walk down the seemingly endless hallways of the castle. He wanted to say he just shrugged the problem off but that would be lying. No instead it was like a seed that simply grew into a tree branching out into more and more crazy thoughts.

Sure, that was just one little walk by and appeared as nothing but Eugene thought all the way back to the beginning of the week. Monday, he got a little nod as she walked through the castle not even stopping her stride, Tuesday it was a simple smile, Wednesday it was a glance in his direction, Thursday he had to stop her for she almost missed him and now it was _nothing! _Nada, zero, nil, zilch!

Was he over reacting? Possibly. ** BUT**, then again maybe everyone was under reacting and he was the only one normally reacting. He paced then found that he had over paced.

He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing but before he could even think he found himself in the stables standing before Maximus ready for some man to man talk….or in this case man to male horse. Sure, it seemed crazy to talk to a horse but it wasn't like he had anyone else to talk to, so horse talk it was.

"Hey Max!"

Maximus gave him a skeptical look.

_What do you want?_

"What? Is it so hard to believe I just wanted to pop by and say hi?" He said putting a hand on his chest to show he was in fact quite offended. He was just getting no love today!

_Yes._

Eugene finally gave up trying to be buddy buddy with the useless mammal. God damn it he was going to listen to his problems and like it!

"Okay, fine you got me! I have a problem. Its Rapunzel does she seem like she's a little off lately? Not even a kiss or hug! Not that I'm freaking out or anything. I mean it's no big deal."

_It IS a big deal isn't?_

"Maybe a little. But do you think I'm over reacting? I mean maybe it's just because Flynn Rider never had these problems, ladies were all over me!"

_Get over yourself Fitzherbert._

"But, what if we lost the _spark._" Eugene quickly swatter mid air as if swatting the thought away, "Wait. No! That can't be it; I mean not this soon. That only happens when you've been married for a while. We've been married for less than a year! I can't be loosing my touch already!"

_You can't loose something you never had. _

"Shut up horse! Don't change the subject to our marriage!"

Whoa…did he just tell the _horse _to shut up and stop changing the subject?

"Maximus…your presence has made me crazy. Maybe it's your crazy influence that has me at a dry spell."

_Right okay, blame the horse if that's what makes you pleased._

"Max! You are no help!"

Eugene cried in frustration marching out of the stable and into the castle. He was so caught up in his frantic, busy train of thought he almost didn't notice the king walking by and almost crashed right into him.

"Whoa!" The king said holding his hands out bracing himself for what was almost a bump into Eugene.

"Oh, sorry your Majesty." Eugene mumbled.

The king chuckled, "Eugene, didn't I already tell you to stop with the formalities. You can call me Thomas."

Eugene laughed nervously, "Right, sorry your m-…er…I mean Thomas." Why was this so weird?

"Don't your hands get cold? I mean winter's right around the corner you know and look your hands are bright red!"

"Oh, it's nothing…"

"Nonsense! Do want some gloves?"

"No, it's okay. You don't have to do that."

"It's fine. I've got an extra pair anyways…" the king said kindly as he dragged Eugene to a room nearby and rummaging through a closet leaving Eugene to stand behind him awkwardly.

"Here we go, that should fit!" The king said handing the black gloves to Eugene.

Eugene took them inspecting the pair.

They were nothing too fancy, not that he needed anything fancy. Just a plain black pair of gloves but they were soft and seemed like they would be warm.

….

"Eugene!"

He turned his head to Rapunzel as she ran towards him.

"Hi Blondie. What's up?"

"I'm not busy, do you want to take a walk outside? Oh! The leaves outside look so nice! They're all bright reds and yellows and orange! I don't want to miss it and then have winter roll by."

"Sure." He said smiling at her.

She rushed for her shawl and mitts as Eugene grabbed his jacket. He picked up the gloves he got from the king and Rapunzel noticed them, her eyes lighting up at the sight of them.

"OH! Where did you get those?" Rapunzel said eyeing at them curiously. The gloves were so different from her mitts. She fiddled with each finger on the glove.

"It's nothing. Just some gloves your dad gave me. I'm not going to wear them though; it's not that cold outside." He said absentmindedly.

"ooooh! Wear them!" She said brightly holding them up to his face.

He shoved them away from his face and frowned slipping the gloves on his hands.

"happy?"

"very!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him with a surprising amount of force outside.

The cold instantly bit at their cheeks and a cool wind blew past them making Rapunzel's hair dance around her face.

They walked around a little looking at the marvelous autumn pallet.

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Eugene and buried her cold cheeks into his chest.

"It's cold." She said shivering against him.

He chuckled down at her, "yeah maybe we should get inside."

She smiled getting on her tip toes and planting a warm kiss on his lips. She tangled her hand in his hair pulling his face closer and moving her lips mimicking the movements she once learned from Eugene.

Where did that come from? No kiss in a week and suddenly she's initiating the displays of affection? Not that he was going to argue. He was back in business!

…

Rapunzel walked past Eugene in the hallway rushing somewhere. Eugene smiled waiting for her to say hi, but he was surprised to see it was the same as yesterday's treatment. _Nothing._ His eyes followed her stunned.

"hey…"

She glanced at him and continued to walk. He couldn't believe this! He gets back his mojo and suddenly it's pulled out from underneath him like a rug!

What was he doing wrong? There must have been something! Did he smell? Was it just the time of day? Did she only find him appealing at a certain time of day? Was it the lighting? More importantly was he actually thinking about this? Maybe she was just busy, he never lost anything. It was just her being busy. Yes. That was it.

He waited going through some lessons of his own before tracking down Rapunzel and seeing what she wanted to do.

"I don't know… maybe we can go into town? We could buy some cupcakes! I know how much you love those!" She said excitedly elbowing him happily.

"Yeah, sounds good."

They found themselves putting on their jackets again and heading out the door, Eugene leaving his gloves in his pocket. They walked out and headed to town square seeking out their favorite bakery that carried their favorite cupcakes. They picked up their food and started to dig into the sweet, soft pastry. Rapunzel couldn't help but sigh happily as she took another bite and licked the colourful icing. Eugene paid for the cupcakes before turning back towards Rapunzel and smiling. He ducked his head and leaned in for a kiss. But then before he could reach her lips she held up her cupcakes and took another bite and…g_lared_ at him sternly as if telling him silently not to pull such a move when she was engaged in an activity as important as cupcake eating.

He was being cockblocked…

**By a cupcake.**

**A FREAKING CUPCAKE! **

How could such a delicious pastry be so cruel? He turned back to his cupcake sheepishly, stiff from the rejection. He didn't get it. She wasn't busy she couldn't hide behind the fact that she was busy! No. This was different. When was the last time they had kissed?

He thought back to yesterday, when they walked outside. She kissed him quite enthusiastically. So he needed to be outside to earn her love? Wait, no that didn't make sense either. He was outside. He started to think about every little detail. He had his jacket, he had everything he did yesterday!

No.

He had…those _gloves._ The gloves? It couldn't be the gloves… but then again he remembered how interested she was in them. Did she have a glove fetish? Was she just turned on by gloves? Did all gloves turn her on? He suddenly wondered what she thought of the gardeners who wore gardening gloves, or the many others who were wearing gloves…did she fantasies about them? Did she fantasies about him and gloves? Did she fantasies about him doing things with gloves? Why did she want his hands covered up? Were they not likeable? He looked down at his hands frowning. Well whatever it was about them she might have loved them. But then again maybe he was wrong. There was only one way to figure this out! As they walked outside finishing up their delicious treats Eugene reached into his pocket and fished out the gloves.

Rapunzel's eyes wandered over to him pulling the gloves on his hands and her eyes lit up.

"Oh look your wearing the cute gloves again!" She said beaming brightly.

"Why, you like them?" He said grinning.

She chuckled "They're very interesting yes…" Oh was that ever an understatement to her.

She held his hand letting her thumb run over the soft material. She bit her lip and scrunched her face adorably as a huge gust of cold wind blew past them.

"We should head back, it's getting cold out." She smiled cynically, "Maybe we could warm each other up too once we get inside." She giggled and squished herself closer to Eugene's broad body clinging to whatever warmth she could gather. He laughed and leaned in for a kiss. She smiled and accepted his lips pressing her body even closer to his. They allowed their lips to move pleasingly against each other and Rapunzel tilted her head granting him better access ignoring the people who may have been looking. Once their lips finally parted for some much needed air Eugene could help but stare stunned at the gloves! He might have found the one thing that was more powerful, more magnetizing than the smolder! Obviously whoever owned these gloves before him was a god…_an amazing_ _sex god_ who bestowed his charm and smooth moves that were years beyond him into a pair of gloves! And of all things it was a simple pair of gloves! They were like little wingmen! He smiled broadly at the gloves. He had found his new favorite item.

…

"So Rapunzel what is you want to do today? Maybe go outside?" Eugene offered already pulling on the amazing girl magnet gloves over his hands.

She didn't look over at him while he slid the second glove on and replied,

"Actually I was hoping we could stay _inside_ today." She said closing the door of the room they were denying Eugene access to the halls

Inside? But…but! He couldn't wear gloves _inside! _Who wears gloves inside? There's no need for them.

Maybe Rapunzel had glove senses but she waltzed over to him wrapping her arms around his neck making the desire to take off the gloves dwindle as they worked their lovemaking magic.

"Besides there are many fun things to do inside too." She said smiling.

She obviously didn't know how dirty Eugene took the comment but he shoved that thought to the back of his mind ignoring it…sort of.

She pressed herself closer to Eugene and let her eyes slowly flutter closed as she sealed her lips over his. He wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her deeper into the kiss. As she got closer to him a button in his vest poked at her side irritatingly. Maybe she could just undo _one _button, that button that was annoying like an itch you couldn't reach. She snaked her hands down to his chest keeping her lips on his and slowly worked her fingers on the button until she heard the satisfying quiet '_pop'_ as it loosened. Without even thinking she found herself undoing all the buttons of his vest until it opened and Eugene shrugged it off leaving him in his white shirt and Rapunzel could feel his chest rise and fall under the thin material and his muscles pressing against her. She tilted her head in a way that granted him perfect access to roam her mouth. His tongue slid out ever so slowly and grazed her lips in a way that made Rapunzel shiver at his touch. She tangled her small hand in his soft brown locks grabbing at the hair almost needy begging for something more, for him to get closer, if that was even possible. Her body felt like it was on fire as his hand snaked up her side and cupped her jaw. As soon as his hand made contact with her bare skin her eyes shot open. She was expecting the rough, calloused hand of Eugene, not some soft material! She parted her lips from his and got a good look at…gloves? Eugene was confused as to why she would break the kiss, were they done kissing? Were they moving on to something else? Did she want him to kiss somewhere else or…

"Eugene." She said firmly.

He opened his eyes to look back to two large green orbs.

"Are you wearing _gloves?_"

He looked at her then at the gloved hand still cupping her jaw, then back at Rapunzel then at his hand.

"Maybe."

Rapunzel pulled away, "What? ! Why? We're not even outside, are you cold? Are you coming down with something? I hope I didn't catch it by kissing you…" She rambled as she placed a hand on his forehead.

He swatted her hand and frowned, "I'm not sick!"

"Then why are you wearing gloves?"

"Well…I…ummm…"

"Eugene Fitzherbert, you better tell me the truth right now or else I will get my frying pan."

Eugene swallowed thickly before squeezing his eyes shut.

"I might have worn the gloves because you like them!" He blurted so quickly it was like one long word.

Rapunzel looked at him in confusion, "Yeah… I like them a little but…"

"No you obviously love them a lot!" Eugene intersected her sentence.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you think I don't know you only like me when I wear the gloves!" He said waving them in her face.

She smacked Eugene's hand causing him to drop the gloves and letting them fall limply to the ground soundlessly.

"You think I only like you when you wear the gloves?"

"Yes," He leaned in then whispered, "The gloves have powers beyond your wildest imagination."

Rapunzel scolded at him then slapped his cheek, "The _gloves _don't have any powers! Eugene do you really think after you helped to see the lanterns, to accomplish my _dream_ then risked your life for my freedom I only liked you for a _pair of gloves?_"

"…when you say it like that it doesn't make much sense but come on! You've been ignoring me all week, I've gotten so desperate I feel pathetic like I'm practically holding a sign above my head that says 'AT LEAST KISS ME RAPUNZEL!' and then suddenly I wear these gloves and you're all over me!"

"The _gloves_ have nothing to do with that! I just heard you talking to Maximus in the stables!"

"But I thought you were…"

"I was looking for you because my etiquette class finished early!"

Eugene opened his mouth then closed it. The bitter sickening taste of humiliation was stuck on his tongue and lodged in his throat refusing to let him speak. He couldn't tell which was worse: thinking gloves actually had some sort of magical attracting powers or having someone catch him talking to a horse. He hung his head in shame then his eyes wandered over to the gloves. Those evil, evil stupid ass gloves…

But then again, he couldn't blame the gloves…it was mostly in his head he supposed. You know you haven't been laid in a long time when you look to gloves to pull a move on your girlfriend.

"Eugene. Did you really think you could get some more action because of a pair of gloves my _father_ gave you?"

Eugene stared blankly in the distance.

Fuck she had a point.

**Review…if you got this far. xD **

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it! :D **

**MAY THE POWER OF GLOVES BE WITH YOU SMOOTH LOVE MACHINES OUT THERE!**


End file.
